


A Taste of Paradise

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's curiosity leads to an intense situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> written for bad_swa prompt "biting"

Winding strands of her hair around his fingers, Spike drew the soft red lock to his face, rubbing it against his cheek and along his bottom lip. She let out a little sigh and he could feel the warm breath of air whisper across his chest. 

He liked these moments, indulged in them; when it was just him and Willow shut away from the rest of the world and she was all content and sated in his arms. 

Her fingers trailed over his collarbone to touch lightly to his throat. "Spike?" 

"Hum." 

"When you make someone a vampire you have to exchange blood, right?" 

"That's right pet. Why?" 

Willow didn't reply immediately, fingertips stroking along his throat. Propping herself on her elbow she looked down at him, a curious gleam in her eyes. "If you haven't bitten me, well, what would happen if I drank some of your blood now?" 

Spike's eyebrows lifted slightly, his tongue trailing long his lower lip. "If you bit me now an' drew blood. If you drank my blood, took it deep inside you matin' it with yours," his eyes darkened, his hand tightening on her hip, pressing her hard against him. "You'd make me rock hard, love an' I'd 'ave to spend the rest of the night as deep inside you as my blood is."

A tremor rocked her body, and Willow's lips parted in a soundless gasp. She stared at him, eyes glassy with desire, her hand flexing over his shoulders, feeling the muscles bunch beneath her fingers. "W... would anything happen to me?" 

"Don't know," Spike admitted. "Never exchanged my blood with a human before. Can't see that it would hurt you, but I don't know." 

Green eyes traced the strong column of his neck and Willow's stomach cramped as her core clenched. She loved him and she wanted him; every single part of him. She lowered her mouth to his, kissing him gently, her tongue sliding along his lower lip as he opened up to her. Pulling her closer Spike kissed her back, hand tangling in her hair at the back of her head as the kiss deepened and her leg hooked over his where he could feel the damp warmth of her core against his thigh. 

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Willow nipped playfully at his chin before trailing soft kisses down his throat. Spike's head tipped back his eyes closing. He let out a soft sound of appreciation when a kiss slid across his neck and she drew his flesh into her mouth, suckling where his pulse used to be. 

Just as Spike was sinking into the moment sharp little teeth bit down on his neck; hard. His body jerked in surprise, his human face melting away as the demon came forth. He growled, grasping her tightly, fingers digging into her back to keep her close.

Willow gripped his shoulders to give herself some leverage and she bit down harder with a vicious little noise. 

Spike felt his skin tighten under the pressure and then split, his blood rushing faster knowing she was becoming one with him in the most intimate way possible for a vampire. He longed to cement that relationship by feeding from her, but thanks to those bloody solider boys he couldn't bite her.

His blood touched her tongue and Willow moaned softly. There was a different texture to his blood than she had in hers.

There was still that metallic tang that reminded Willow she was sipping at blood; but underneath it all he tasted like Spike and Willow wanted more. She bit down harder. 

Spike's inner beast roared with need, lusting pumping through his system. He struggled for control, he couldn't afford to let the demon out, it was all too possible he would hurt her and the entire experience would be ruined. 

His cool hand on her back seared her flesh and Willow gripped him harder, drawing on his vein. It wasn't possible to feed on his as he would feed on her, she could not pierce an artery the way he could, but Willow did her best to get as much of him as was humanly possible. 

Spike was panting, his body hard and aching as he battled the force of a dark need and even darker desire roaring in him, demanding he take everything she had to give and fulfil every craving crashing through each of them. 

Finally she drew back, licking at the small smear of blood left on his neck. She wasn't surprised to see yellow eyes and ridges looking back at her. Caught up in the harsh grip of lust, Spike sought the soft comfort of her mouth. She eased him even as she made him burn and he rolled her backwards, the demon needed control, needed to lay siege to her and possess her. 

He could taste himself on her tongue and Spike shuddered just as she did, her arms and legs encircling him. "What was it like?" 

Willow's eyes fluttered, her cheeks flushed. "Like you. Like essence of Spike."

Drawing her bottom lip between his, he searched for another taste of himself mixed with her. His tone was teasing even as his eyes smouldered. "And what does essence of Spike taste like?" 

She let out a sigh, a smile on her lips. "Like mine." 

Growling, Spike crushed her lips beneath his as he eased himself inside her. "Hold on tight, love. It's time to ride the beast."


End file.
